


The Job

by Ace_Lace_Alex



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bone Devil (Dungeons & Dragons) - Freeform, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Eladrin (Dungeons & Dragons), Reader-Insert, Wood Elf (Dungeons & Dragons), hybrid elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Lace_Alex/pseuds/Ace_Lace_Alex
Summary: You've come with a crew to clear a forest destroyed by a fire, the Job pays well for such a simple task.





	The Job

You showed up with your team to the remnants of the guarded wood, the ground covered in ash and now dead trees. Your job is simple enough, find the being roaming these burnt fields, and get rid of them, though your mission hasn’t been met without protest.   
  


Many people pleaded to leave the being alone despite the attacks happening to those who wandered past the charred edge of the once ancient forest; Some claim it was a spirit of nature trying to protect something that was no longer there, others suspected it to be Lady Lia Yaeldrin, an ancient wood elf granted immortality in exchange for the forest’s protection the belief is that she perished in the flames and even in death protects the lands.   
  
  
You knew better though. This was surely some wild beast or just a group of bandits using the rumor to have an easy place to hide, you would have this problem cleaned up, and get a nice sum of coin for opening up a new trade route between countries.

Your team settled by a river but with so much soot still being flowed into the water everyone was content to ration what they had already brought, with no one willing to make the long track back to the nearest town alone anytime soon.   
  
With your tent set up and dusk falling you decide on a small walk, unscared by these pseudo threats. Despite the decimation of the forest the earth before you is hardly flat, many trees remain standing, they were just simply dead, no longer able to support life, their own gone, taken by the hellish blaze.   
  
As you go deeper the light from the sun dips more until it’s dark, you can barely see your camp from where you stand only seeing a small light from the fire they likely just started peaking between the trunks of the trees. You elect to turn back before you hear the crunch of twigs from further ahead and you quickly look closer.   
  
Before you stands a grey wolf, large and healthy; you debate on what it could be doing out here, how it seemed so well fed, that is before you noticed the leather armor covering it’s back, this wolf is owned. You watch as it turns and darts ahead and you are forced to choose, you are sure this wolf will lead you to the culprit, but you’re so far out from the party there is no way you can get back up and also follow this wolf.

You sprint ahead.   
  
The wolf is fast but it seems to pace itself, it knows you are following and is letting you; this might be a trap but you’ll be damned if you let this person keep you from a guaranteed fortune! You keep moving, the distant glow of your team’s campfire long gone as you stumble into a clearing.   
  
This area looks… different. It’s still burnt and chared but you see fencing and the signs of a small garden, or what used to be one. In the center was the bare bones of what looked like a house, Likely the home of this supposed immortal guardian.   
  
You glance around, trying to see where the wolf had gone when you hear a door slam. You fumble at your hip and pull out a hand flare. Breaking off the end it ignites into light, but there’s nothing, the only door in view is the one to what is left of the home which now that you look at it, is strangely intact; Aside from leading to nowhere, it was still a functioning door, with its frame and everything. You slowly move forward touching strong wood of the door’s face.   
  


A voice of foreign tongue speaks, causing you to jump from your skin before you whip around to investigate aiming your flare in the direction of the noise. Standing in the clearing was a girl, a young girl, you couldn’t think she was even over 15. She stares at you with stern golden eyes, that went with both her hair and the markings adorning her skin, you see pointed ears and the thought of the seasonal elves, Eladrin, come to mind; at least until you notice her skin doesn’t share the same hue, perhaps a hybrid then, the olive tone along with her freckles leaves you thinking perhaps a Wood elf parent was involved.   
  
“Where are your parents?” you speak gently and slowly.   
  
She speaks again still something you don’t understand but given her decent you are willing to bet she is speaking elvish, you regret not learning it when you were younger.   
  
“I have friends, over by the river.” you try to explain as you gently move to the child with your hand out offering it to her. You feel something bump your side as the wolf from before runs by you and to the girl.   
  
It’s holding something in its mouth and she takes it, you watch her eyes scan it as you begin to pat your hip thinking what it could be before realizing it to be the contract to clear the area.   
  
She looks up her brow knits “payment.”   
  
You feel a little relieved hearing her speak something in common, despite the thickness of her accent.   
  
“Yes.” you confirm “there is something dangerous out here.   
  
“We are aware.” another voice echo’s though you can’t tell from where, though you feel like the shadows are moving around you.   
  
“You are not where you should be.” the voice spoke again, every word sounded like a nearly wheezing breath that causes your own lungs to feel like they are seizing and desperate for air. You began turning trying to find the source of who speaks before you notice something huge shift from behind a large rock, no. not a rock.   
  
Your flare’s light bounces off some kind of strange large shape, you had mistaken its mass as simply a boulder before but now you see, it’s a dragon’s skull. You tremble as you begin to turn back to the girl. Behind her a large beast looms, it’s body a ghostly white with large insect-like wings and a stinger tail; you had only read about creatures like these, bone devil was what ran through your mind.   
  
The girl tore the contract with no remorse before letting the tattered paper fall to her feet.   
  
“We want you gone.” the voice, clearly coming from the infernal beast, said.   
  
With your stomach in knots, you try to stand your ground “Don’t hurt her.” you say in defense of the child.   
  
“I would never.” He said, sounding almost insulted at the idea of it. “I serve Lady Yaeldrin.”   
  
“Yaeldrin?” you parrot back “So, you are Lady Lia?” this can’t be right, even with immortality- a child?   
  
“Her daughter.” the beast corrects.   
  
The girl speaks in elvish again, her face twisting into a snarl.   
  
“You should leave.” the bone devil speaks again.   
  
You swallow hard “I can’t. I have a job to do.”   
  
The three stare you down for a long time before the bone devil gives a sighing breath.   
  
The girl’s face contorts with anger as the markings on her body begin to glow brightly, you could almost feel the power flow from her as the wolf by her side growls in your direction and the bone devil lowers himself but still seems so impossibly large, he begins to snarl and you feel your body freeze up as his voice gives a dangerous, low growl. “Not all jobs are worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first reader-insert like... Ever so please be gentle haha
> 
> This actually hasn't happened in the campaign, I mean the forest is burnt down and the characters exist (other than yourself) but this set of events haven't taken place and given that it's my character in my buddy's campaign I can't will this into the full cannon but I thought it'd be fun to do, art is by https://jorrated.tumblr.com/ so go check them out!


End file.
